finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Status Effect
Status Effects (Efekty Statusu/Stanu) odgrywają istotną rolę w serii Final Fantasy. Stany te mają pozytywny bądź negatywny wpływ na statystyki oraz czynności postaci. Niektóre zmiany statusu mogą być wywołane zwykłymi atakami fizycznymi, podczas gdy inne przy pomocy dedykowanego zaklęcia lub umiejętności. Mogą mieć wpływ na jedną lub wiele postaci na raz. Zazwyczaj Czarni Magowie są odpowiedzialni za wywoływanie efektów statusu, podczas gdy Biali Magowie leczą je, a także dodają pozytywne statusy. W niektórych grach Zieloni Magowie oraz Magowie Czasu potrafią dawać zarówno pozytywne, jak i negatywne efekty statusu. Add Status to metoda na zadawanie przeciwnikom negatywnych efektów statusu przy pomocy zwykłych ataków. Występuje ona w wielu grach Final Fantasy. W Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 i Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, większość negatywnych efektów statusu dzieli się na dwie kategorie: Debuffy, które osłabiają statystyki swoich celów (np. Debrave, Deprotect, Deshell, Imperil, Poison oraz Dispel) i Debilitations (Wycieńczenia), które ograniczają wykonywanie czynności przez cel (np. Slow, Fog, Pain, Curse, Daze). Lista powracających Efektów Statusu Efekty pozytywne *'Blink/Image' - Zwiększa unik lub pozwala na uniknięcie określonej liczby ataków fizycznych. *'Bravery' - Posiada różne właściwości w zależności od gry. W Final Fantasy XII i Final Fantasy XIII podnosi siłę ataku fizycznego, podczas gdy w Final Fantasy Tactics jest miarą siły ataku, a nie statusem. *'Faith' - Posiada działanie analogiczne do Bravery, przy czym podnosi siłę ataku magicznego w Final Fantasy XII oraz Final Fantasy XIII, a w Final Fantasy Tactics podatność na magię. *'Float' - Powoduje, że cel zaczyna unosić się, dzięki czemu staje się całkowicie odporny na obrażenia od ziemi i pól zadających obrażenia. W Final Fantasy XII zapobiega także aktywacji pułapek. *'Haste' - Zwiększa ilość ataków lub skraca czas potrzebny do wykonania akcji lub otrzymania kolejnej tury. *'Invincible' - Daje całkowitą odporność na wszystkie ataki fizyczne oraz magiczne, lecz działa przez bardzo krótki czas. *'Invisible/Clear/Vanish' - Pozwala na lepsze unikanie ataków fizycznych lub zmniejsza szansę na wykrycie gracza przez przeciwników. Status ten jest zwykle przerywany, kiedy posiadająca go postać zacznie wykonywać jakąś czynność lub zostanie zaatakowana magią. *'Null Magic' - Sprawia, że cel staje się całkowicie odporny na obrażenia magiczne. *'Life 3/Auto-Life/Reraise' - Powoduje automatyczne ocucenie przy Nokaucie. *'Protect' - Podnosi obronę fizyczną lub zmniejsza o połowę obrażenia fizyczne. *'Reflect' - Odbija większość magii od celu posiadającego ten status z powrotem w kierunku rzucającego dane zaklęcie lub drużyny przeciwników. *'Runic' - Pozwala użytkownikowi na absorbowanie niektórych ataków oraz zaklęć, w postaci ilości MP odpowiadającej kosztowi danej umiejętności. Postać posiadająca ten status musi poświęcić jedną turę i jeżeli zaabsorbuje atak lub przejdzie do kolejnej tury, to status ten się kończy. *'Regen' - Przywraca HP porcjami przez określoną ilość czasu. *'Shell' - Podnosi odporność na magię lub zmniejsza o połowę obrażenia od magii. W Final Fantasy XII zmniejsza także prawdopodobieństwo otrzymania negatywnego efektu statusu. Efekty neutralne *'Berserk' - Podnosi atak i czasami szybkość, lecz odbiera kontrolę nad postacią. *'Control' - Sprawia, że cel jest pod kontrolą użytkownika i nie może wykonywać samodzielnych czynności. Ten status można wywołać tylko na potworach, a nigdy na drużynie sterowanej przez gracza. *'Hide' - Powoduje, że cel nie może zostać namierzony przez nic i znika z widoku. Nie może wykonywać żadnych czynności dopóki nie wróci na pole bitwy. Efekty negatywne , Galuf i Faris pod wpływem statusu Blind w Final Fantasy V.]] *'Blind/Darkness' - Obniża celność, przez co większość ataków fizycznych wykonywanych przez cel tego statusu najczęściej pudłuje. Z powodu błędu status ten nie działa w Final Fantasy VI. *'Charm' - Sprawia, że ofiara zaczyna walczyć po stronie drużyny przeciwnej. *'HP Critical' - Aktywuje się, kiedy HP jednostki spadnie poniżej pewnego progu (zwykle 25%). Status ten może aktywować pewne efekty pozytywne, w zależności od tego, jaki ekwipunek nosi dana postać. *'Condemned/Doom' - Powoduje nokaut po określonym czasie. W niektórych grach status ten jest automatycznie "leczony" po zakończeniu walki, jeżeli uda się ją wygrać przed końcem odliczania. *'Confuse' - Powoduje, że cel atakuje zarówno przeciwników, jak i sojuszników, nie da się nim sterować. *'Curse' - Działanie różni się w zależności od gry, lecz zwykle wywołuje spadek wielu statystyk lub uniemożliwia ofierze korzystanie z umiejętności typu Limit Break. *'Disease' - Na różne sposoby ogranicza leczenie HP i MP. *'Disable' - Sprawia, że jednostka nie może atakować, wciąż ma jednak możliwość poruszania się. *'Eject' - Powoduje, że cel zostaje usunięty z bitwy i najczęściej jest traktowany jako martwy. *'Freeze' - Unieruchamia cel podobnie do statusu Stop, jednak ataki oparte na żywiole ognia powodują usunięcie statusu, a ataki fizyczne często zabijają ofiarę natychmiastowo. *'Gradual Petrify/Slow Numb' - Działa analogicznie do statusu Doom, z tym że po upłynięciu określonego czasu cel zamienia się w kamień. *'Immobilize' - Powoduje, że dana jednostka nie może się poruszać, lecz wciąż może atakować. W Final Fantasy XIV nazywa się "Bind". *'KO' - Pojawia się, gdy wartość HP osiągnie zero. Postać posiadająca ten status nie bierze udziału w turach. Niektóre umiejętności wywołują Nagłą Śmierć, która nokautuje jednostkę niezależnie od tego, ile HP jej zostało. Jeżeli wszyscy członkowie drużyny zostaną znokautowani, to następuje Koniec Gry. *'Oil' - Sprawia, że dana jednostka otrzymuje więcej obrażeń od ognia. *'Petrify/Stone' - Powoduje przemianę w kamień, uniemożliwiając postaci podejmowanie czynności, ale jednocześnie chroni przed obrażeniami. W niektórych grach, jeżeli status ten nie zostanie wyleczony przed końcem walki, posiadająca go postać nie otrzyma punktów doświadczenia/umiejętności. *'Poison' - Zadaje obrażenia co turę lub w określonych odstępach czasowych. *'Reverse' - Zamienia leczenie na obrażenia i na odwrót. *'Seizure/Sap' - Powoduje ciągły i powolny spadek HP. *'Silence' - Uniemożliwia rzucanie zaklęć oraz śpiew. *'Size/Mini' - Zmniejsza rozmiary celu, znacznie obniżając jego obronę i/lub atak. *'Sleep' - Uniemożliwia podjęcie tury aż do momentu obudzenia się - samodzielnego lub po otrzymaniu obrażeń. *'Slow' - Wydłuża czas potrzebny na wykonanie czynności oraz podjęcie kolejnej tury. *'Stop' - Uniemożliwia atakowanie oraz poruszanie się. *'Toad' - Przekształca w żabę, obniżając siłę ataku. Blokuje wszystkie komendy poza Attack i Frog. *'Venom' - W zależności od gry silniejszy bądź słabszy wariant statusu Poison. *'Zombie' - Sprawia, że ofiara jest traktowana jako nieumarły i zaczyna otrzymywać obrażenia od zaklęć/przedmiotów leczniczych. Magia oraz przedmioty normalnie ocucające nokautują jednostki posiadające ten status. Lista efektów statusu charakterystycznych dla konkretnych gier Statusy pozytywne *'Aquaveil' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, zmniejsza prawdopodobieństwo przerwania zaklęcia rzucanego przez postać posiadającą ten status, gdy zostanie ona zaatakowana. *'Aura' - Występuje w Final Fantasy II, zwiększa obrażenia zadawane określonym rodzajom potworów w zależności od poziomu zaklęcia. W Final Fantasy VIII, postać posiadająca ten status ma znacznie większą szansę na uzyskanie dostępu do swoich umiejętności typu Limit Break. *'Barrier' - Występuje w Final Fantasy II, nadaje odporność przeciwko określonym żywiołom w zależności od poziomu zaklęcia. *'Bubble' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XII, podwaja maksymalną ilość HP. *'Charging/Focus' - Występuje w Final Fantasy IV, ustala ilość czasu, jaka upłynie zanim zostanie wykonany atak po użyciu komendy Focus lub Deadly. W wersji DS podonosi siłę następnego ataku fizycznego i może się nakładać do 3 razy. *'Comradery' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, podnosi maksymalne HP oraz MP o 5%, a także poprawia celność ataków fizycznych oraz magicznych. Otrzymują go postacie znajdujące się w małej drużynie (light party, 4 do 7 członków). *'Costume' - Zmienia wygląd postaci w Final Fantasy XI. *'Dance' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VI i Final Fantasy X-2, sprawia, że postać używa losowej umiejętności tanecznej z danego zestawu co każdą turę i nie da się nią sterować. Status ten nie zniknie dopóki inna postać nie użyje komendy Dance, lub nie zostanie on zamieniony przy użyciu umiejętności Rippler, lub postać nie zostanie znokautowana. W Final Fantasy X-2 status ten pozostaje tak długo, jak dana postać będzie tańczyć. *'Decoy' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, jest to umiejętność Łucznika, która pozwala celowi na uniknięcie pojedynczego ataku zasięgowego lub magicznego. Pewna cecha (trait) nauczona później pozwala na unikanie także ataków wręcz. *'Dedication' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, zwiększa otrzymywane doświadczenie przez określony czas. *'Deodorize' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, status ten zapobiega przed wykryciem pojedynczego celu w drużynie za pomocą zapachu, lub gdy postać ta ma mało HP. *'Dirge' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, jest to piosenka, która obniża wrogość przeciwników przeciwko postaci z drużyny. *'Interceptor Guard' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VI, jest to status dostępny wyłącznie dla Shadowa. Interceptor losowo blokuje ataki fizyczne (nawet te wykonane z tyłu, które w normalnych warunkach są nie do zablokowania) skierowane przeciwko postaci, kontratakując czasami umiejętnościami Takedown lub Wild Fang, zadającymi obrażenia neutralne. *'Double' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VIII, pozwala jednostkom na rzucanie dowolnej kombinacji dwóch zaklęć w trakcie jednej tury. Status ten, występujący pod nazwą Doublecast, jest również dostępny jako darmowa umiejętność Specjalna, pozwalająca na rzucenie dwóch zaklęć Czarnej Magii pod rząd. *'Enspell' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, daje dodatkowe obrażenia od żywiołów, których rodzaj zależy od zaklęcia (np. Enfire daje dodatkowe obrażenia od ognia). *'False Image' - Występuje w Final Fantasy V, status ten mogą otrzymać tylko klony przeciwników Wendigo oraz Pantera, czyni on swój cel całkowicie odpornym na ataki fizyczne. *'Flee' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, jest uznawany za efekt statusu zwiększający szybkość poruszania się. *'Jump' - Występuje w Final Fantasy IV, jest to ukryty status nadawany podczas używania komendy Jump. Im większa zręczność postaci używającej tej umiejętności, tym dłużej trwa ten status. Do czasu lądowania postać ta nie będzie mogła być namierzona, a czas odliczany przy innych statusach będzie wstrzymany. *'Lucky Girl' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VII, sprawia, że wszystkie ciosy są Ciosami Krytycznymi. *'Nul—' - Występuje w Final Fantasy X, NulBlaze, NulFrost, NulShock oraz NulTide dają całkowitą odporność na obrażenia od pojedynczego zaklęcia należącego do żywiołu (odpowiednio): Ognia, Lodu, Błyskawic oraz Wody. *'Pax' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, na krótki czas ogranicza zbieranie wrogości. *'Performing' - Występuje w Final Fantasy Tactics, jest nadawany jednostce, kiedy ta używa komendy Bardsong lub Dance. Jednostka ta zacznie śpiewać/tańczyć do momentu aż gracz wybierze inną umiejętność, która przerwie daną piosenkę/taniec. *'Phalanx' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, daje częściową odporność na obrażenia. *'Potency' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, status ten zwiększa szansę na zadanie ciosu krytycznego. *'Rage' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VI, status ten otrzymuje Gau po użyciu komendy Rage. Zacznie on wykonywać czynności automatycznie co każdą turę, mając 3/4 szans na wykonanie ataku fizycznego, a 1/4 na wykonanie ataku specjalnego. Przejmuje on również właściwości specjalne wybranego potwora, takie jak obrona, słabość i odporność przeciwko określonym żywiołom, odporność (częściowa lub całkowita) na statusy oraz kilka innych cech. Status ten można usunąć tylko poprzez zaklęcie Rippler lub gdy Gau zostanie znokautowany. *'Regain' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, status ten podnosi TP o 3TP co pewien odstęp czasu, na 3 minuty. *'Reprisal' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, status ten zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo, że Paladyn zablokuje cios swoją tarczą i odbije 1/3 otrzymanych obrażeń z powrotem w stronę atakującego. *'Singing' - Występuje w Final Fantasy V, status ten jest otrzymywany przy użyciu komendy Sing i uniemożliwia postaci podejmowanie czynności aż do zakończenia śpiewu. W czasie trwania tego statusu odpowiednia statystyka drużyny zostanie podniesiona. Status ten występuje tylko po użyciu Sinewy Etude, Mana's Paean, Swift Song lub Hero's Rime. *'Sirvente' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, status ten jest nadawany przez pieśń barda i zmniejsza utratę wrogości, co pomaga utrzymać ją przeciwko określonemu członkowi drużyny. *'Stoneskin' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI oraz Final Fantasy XIV, daje częściową ochronę przed obrażeniami fizycznymi. *'Sneak' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, status ten zapobiega wykryciu pojedynczego członka drużyny za pomocą dźwięku. *'Synthesis Image Support' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, nadaje premię postaciom dokonującym syntezy przedmiotów. *'Strength in Numbers' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, maksymalne HP i MP zostają podniesione o 10% oraz celność fizyczna i magiczna zostają poprawione. Status ten otrzymują postacie w pełnej drużynie (full party, 8 członków). *'Trance' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VI, otrzymywany przez Terrę Branford, gdy ta użyje umiejętności Trance. Podnosi o 100% zadawane obrażenia fizyczne i magiczne, za wyjątkiem ataków ignorujących obronę przeciwnika, a także obniża o połowę otrzymywane obrażenia magiczne, o ile nie ignorują one obrony celu. Kończy się, gdy pasek ATB dla umiejętności Trance się wyczerpie, lub pod koniec walki. *'Triple' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VIII, pozwala jednostkom na rzucenie dowolnej kombinacji trzech zaklęć w ciągu pojedynczej tury. *'Wall' - Występuje w Final Fantasy II, osłabia zaklęcia ofensywne celowane w postać posiadającą ten status, w stopniu odpowiadającym poziomowi zaklęcia Wall, jaki osiągnęła postać rzucająca. *'Well Fed' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, status ten otrzymuje postać, która zje odpowiedni posiłek. Wskazuje on na to, że dana postać jest pod wpływem premii do statystyk oraz otrzymywanego doświadczenia, która zależy od spożytego jedzenia. Statusy neutralne *'Lucky 7 Fever' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VII, posiadająca go postać zadaje 64 kolejne ciosy po 7777 punktów obrażeń każdy. Postać ta będzie następnie zadawała 7777 punktów obrażeń każdym ciosem do momentu aż jej HP ulegną zmianie. Po ukończeniu walki HP każdej postaci posiadającej wtedy 7777 HP zostanie obniżone do 1 HP. *'Atheist' - Występuje w Final Fantasy Tactics, znany również jako Innocence, obniża statystykę Faith postaci do 0, co sprawi, że każde zaklęcie rzucone przez taką postać zada 0 punktów obrażeń lub jego celność będzie wynosiła 0%, w zamian za to nie będzie ona otrzymywała żadnych obrażeń od magii. *'Chant' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VI, otrzymuje go Relm (lub Gogo), gdy zacznie kontrolować przeciwnika. *'Fury' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VII, powoduje szybsze wypełnianie paska Limit Break danej postaci, lecz wykonywane przez nią ataki fizyczne rzadziej trafiają cel. *'Magitek' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VI, status ten otrzymuje każda postać prowadząca Imperial Magitek Armor. Pierwsza komenda (Attack lub, w przypadku Gau, Rage) jest zastąpiona przez komendę Magitek. Wszystkie komendy za wyjątkiem Magic, Dualcast, Items oraz Mimic zostają zablokowane. *'Sadness' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VII, posiadająca go postać otrzymuje mniej obrażeń fizycznych, lecz jej pasek Limit wypełnia się wolniej. Statusy negatywne *'Addle' - Występuje w Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, postać mająca status Addle nie pamięta żadnej opanowanej umiejętności. Podobny status, Amnesia, pojawiający się w Final Fantasy XI oraz Final Fantasy XIV sprawia, że postać zapomina swoje umiejętności związane z profesją. *'Brink of Death' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, postać posiadająca status Brink of Death ma obniżone o 50% maksymalne HP, MP, atak, potencjał magiczny, obronę oraz unik magiczny na 3 minuty. Wywoływany tylko wtedy, gdy postać jest podnoszona w inny sposób niż przy pomocy zaklęć profesji Conjurer/White Mage, po tym jak została znokautowana, mając status Weakness. *'Chicken' - Występuje w Final Fantasy Tactics, przekształca postać w kurę, która zaczyna uciekać w kierunku rogu pola bitwy. *'Dread' - Występuje w Bravely Default, powstrzymuje cel przed użyciem komend Brave oraz Default. Jest wywoływany przez umiejętność Fear. *'Exposed' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, powoduje, że cel otrzymuje większe obrażenia od ciosów zadanych z określonego kierunku (np. Exposed Rear daje dodatkowe obrażenia do ataków z tyłu). *'Gear Damage / Heavy Gear Damage' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, wskazuje, że część ekwipunku jest uszkodzona i daje mniejszą premię do statystyk. *'Heavy' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, zmniejsza szybkość poruszania się. *'Heat' - Występuje w Final Fantasy IX, postać z tym statusem zostanie natychmiastowo znokautowana, jeśli spróbuje wykonać jakąkolwiek czynność. Podobny status otrzymują przeciwnicy zaatakowani przez Edgara, gdy ten użyje narzędzia Air Anchor w Final Fantasy VI. *'Imp' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VI, przekształca postać w chochlika, co znacznie obniża jej atak i obronę, a także uniemożliwia używanie jakichkolwiek magicznych umiejętności poza Imp. *'Imperil' - Obniża odporności na żywioły w Final Fantasy XIII. W Final Fantasy XIV Imperil obniża wszystkie statystyki postaci. *'Imprisoned' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VII, ofiara jest uznawana za martwą i nie jest w stanie walczyć, dopóki nie zostanie uwolniona. *'Incapacitation' - Występował w pierwotnej wersji Final Fantasy XIV, sprawiał, że jedna lub więcej części ciała celu zostawała złamana. Zmieniał upuszczany łup, statystyki oraz umiejętności potwora. *'Itchy' - Występuje w Final Fantasy X-2, postać z tym statusem może tylko zmienić swoją dressphere, nie jest w stanie wykonać żadnej innej czynności w walce. Status ten można z łatwością usunąć poprzez zamianę obecnej sfery na inną. *'Lamed' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, lamed dotyczy wyłącznie wierzchowców; szybkość poruszania się wierzchowca zostaje obniżona. *'Lure' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XII, sprawia, że wszyscy przeciwnicy skupiają swoje ataki na postaci posiadającej ten status. *'Magnetize' - Występuje w Final Fantasy IV, uniemożliwia drużynie korzystanie z metalowych broni, paraliżując postacie, które je noszą, na całą walkę. Jeżeli wszystkie postacie zostaną sparaliżowane przez ten status, to następuje koniec gry. *'Old' - Występuje w Final Fantasy V, sprawia, że włosy postaci stają się siwe, a jej statystyki zaczynają się coraz bardziej obniżać z tury na turę. *'Pacification' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, uniemożliwia celowi korzystanie z umiejętności związanych z bronią (weaponskills). *'Pain' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIII, uniemożliwia korzystanie z ataków fizycznych. *'Pig' - Występuje w Final Fantasy IV, zamienia postać w świnię, znacznie obniżając ofensywne oraz defensywne możliwości. Ponadto postacie korzystające z magii mają ograniczony dostęp do swoich zaklęć. *'Plague' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, stopniowo z czasem obniża MP oraz TP. *'Stagger' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIII i jego sequelach, obniża odporność przeciwnika na obrażenia i efekty statusu, a także przyspiesza wypełnianie jego paska chain bonus. *'Terror' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, tymczasowo uniemożliwia celowi podejmowanie czynności. *'TP Bleed' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIV, w sposób ciągły obniża TP postaci. *'Traitor' - Występuje w Final Fantasy Tactics, znany również jako Invitation, sprawia, że postać zaczyna walczyć po stronie przeciwnika. *'Trouble' - Występuje w Final Fantasy IX, sprawia, że równowartość połowy otrzymanych obrażeń jest dodatkowo otrzymywana przez sprzymierzeńców ofiary tego statusu. *'Vampire' - Występuje w Final Fantasy Tactics, znany również jako Blood Suck, sprawia, że postacią nie da się sterować i zaczyna ona używać umiejętności Drain HP na innych postaciach. *'Virus' - Występuje w Final Fantasy IX, sprawia, że postać nie otrzymuje Punktów Doświadczenia ani Punktów Umiejętności pod koniec walki. Status ten występuje również w Final Fantasy X-2 pod nazwą Pointless. *'Vit 0' - Występuje w Final Fantasy VIII, sprawia, że postać traci całą obronę przeciwko atakom fizycznym. Może być wykorzystany również przeciwko każdemu wrogowi. Status Vit 0 można wywołać zaklęciem Meltdown, umiejętnością Acid (Limit Break posiadany przez Quistis) oraz GFem Doomtrain. Status ten występuje również w Final Fantasy X pod nazwą Armor Break. *'Weakened' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XI, otrzymuje go każda ocucona postać. Zdrowie oraz magia zostają obniżone o 75% na pięć minut. W Final Fantasy XIV status ten nosi nazwę Wekaness i postać posiadająca go ma obniżone maksymalne HP i MP o 25% na 3 minuty. *'Wound' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XIII-2, jest to ukryty status, obniżający maksymalne HP postaci. *'X-Zone' - Występuje w Final Fantasy XII, jest wywoływany przez zaklęcie Telega, rzucane przez przeciwnika Demon Wall. Sprawia, że jedna lub więcej postaci jest "wyrzucana do pustki". Takie postacie stają się niewidoczne i nie da się nimi sterować. Efektu tego nie da się usunąć za pomocą zaklęć lub przedmiotów, jedyną metodą jest opuszczenie danego obszaru. Wyodrębnione statusy *'Dark/Evil Looking' - Ten tajemniszy status został niewykorzystany w Final Fantasy Tactics. Sprawia on, że posiadająca go jednostka nabiera mroczniejszych odcieni, a jej animacja zatrzymuje się tak, jakby była ona pod wpływem statusu Stop. de:Zustand en:Status Effect ja:ステータス異常 Kategoria:Efekty statusu